Kee Oth Rama Pancake Part Zero: The Beginning of It All
by BossKing109
Summary: This is the prequel of the other Kee Oth Rama Pancake stories. After FP breaks Finn's hurt as well as almost killing him at the same time, Finn goes into depression and experiences insomnia, hallucinations, paranoia and frequent nightmares. Will the hero ever be the same again?


An 18-year old Finn wearing a blue shirt, black jeans, and gray sneakers. He didn't wear his hat anymore, revealing his spiky, golden blonde hair out in the open.

He was coming back from an adventure with Jake and was carrying coal to bring to his girlfriend Flame Princess.

The two had a great relationship thanks to Flame Shield, and pretty much Jake and Flambo themselves.

Finn entered the Fire Kingdom as soon as he put Flame Shield on himself that Flambo taught him, and was greeted by FP only for her to drag him into his room.

"Thanks," Flame Princess took the coal and ate one of them, putting the rest away.

"So wanna go hang out and adventure or something?" Finn questioned.

Flame Princess grinned. "I have a better idea."

She locked lips with him and soon they were making-out on her bed. But Finn's flame shield wore off, and he felt FP's skin making his sizzle and burn a bit.

Soon, Finn felt the room getting hotter and hotter, and he felt himself suffocate a bit. He quickly pulled away from Flame Princess, starting to cough heavily.

Flame Princess frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Lungs…" rasped Finn. "C-Can't…breathe…" he tried to say but continued to cough.

FP began to get frustrated as he crawled away from her and climbed off her bed. "Tell me! Is there something wrong with me?!"

She cornered him to the wall. "Do I disgust you?! Do you not like me?!"

"Will you shut it?!" Finn snapped. "C-C-Can't you s-see it's getting harder for me to breathe in here?! If I don't leave I'll die!"

"Oh, so you want to leave!"

"So you want me to die?!"

"I never said that!"

Finn's eyes watered. "W-What is…wrong with you, you skank?!"

"THAT'S IT!" FP grasped his arm, making Finn yelp in agony and try to jerk it away, but she kept a firm grip. Flame Princess smirked evilly as she added more pressure before kicking him in the stomach, smacking him, and bit his shoulder, elbow, leg, and knee.

Finn screeched in pain and agony from all the torture.

"We're DONE! Get out of my room!" Flame Princess screamed at him.

"F-F-Fuck you…" Finn spat at her before running out without hesitation until the Fire Kingdom was out of sight.

Finn collapsed on the ground, and looked up to see Marceline's house.

He ignored it and turned around, limping his way to the tree fort.

"…Finn?"

Finn froze, recognizing the female voice that belonged to Marceline the Vampire Queen. Finn grunted as he attempted to limp faster away, only to shriek out in pain and fall again.

He could see the tip of his tree fort not so far away.

"Finn!"

Finn's vision began to blur. He felt his body being picked up and witnessed a blurry yet familiar sight.

"No…" he whispered. "P-Please…l-l-l-leave m-m-me alone…"

"Finn…!"

Finn felt tears form in his eyes. His breathing was getting slower. He could feel his blood running cold and his heart slowing down.

"…Finn…!"

Then everything went black.

….

…

….

…

….

…

…

…..

"…Finn…"

A blinding, shining light appeared, and Finn could see the face of a stranger. But for some reason the face comforted him…like it was telling him he knew the stranger…

He then felt an evil essence around him…and two large, demonic red eyes were staring down at him hard, as if trying to make his painful, bad memories haunt him all at once and turn him into stone.

A huge mouth full of sharp teeth opened, and Finn could feel a storm surge blowing at him, as if he was in it…and he was soon swallowed whole by the mouth.

Finally, Finn was laying in a snowy forest full of dead trees, his eyes barely open. He wasn't dead…yet he was neither alive.

Snow started to fall softly on the ground. One snow flake landed right onto his face, melting.

"Finn…"

Finn could see the sun…a cold, bright sun…that morphed into a face.

He felt like he did before…like the face was a stranger but that he knew it at the same time. He could hear the stranger's voice…and could tell it was male.

"…You are…the new Legendary Jack Frost…as well as…my son…"

The face disappeared, and the snow flakes turned into pancakes. The sun transformed into another face, but Finn could clearly see it was Joshua, his adoptive father.

"Know the words, my boy…!" he shouted. "Kee. Oth. Rama-"

"Pancake…" Finn finished, before Finn felt himself being forced down into a pit of darkness by a giant red and yellow crown with the bottom full of ice spikes…

Finn bolted up yelling in terror. He could feel himself sweating intensely. He realized he was on Marceline's couch without a shirt.

He looked at his burns which seemed to have been healed.

"Finn?! What happened?!" Marceline flew into the room.

"Hey…" Finn said, looking at his lap miserably.

"Hey," Marceline stated. "Those were some severe burns. Your lucky I healed them with apply cream. Might telling me what happened between you and your girlfriend?"

Tears welled into Finn's eyes again, but he tried to hold them back. Reminding himself that heroes didn't cry. He looked up at her, masking his real emotions with a fake smile.

"Nothing…just…a fight…she dumped me…but everything's okay…not a big deal…"

"Not a big deal?!" hissed Marceline. "Finn, you had some serious burns! You almost _died_! I even considered bringing you to the hospital in the Candy Kingdom, but I thought it was better not to move you anymore, so I called them. They came as fast as they could, and helped treat you. You almost lost your life…"

"…"

"Finn…I…you just shouldn't-"

"I get it already but I'm alive aren't I?!" Finn suddenly shouted at her.

Silence occupied the room.

Finn clutched his head with his hands and sobbed. "Sorry…I'm so sorry…I just…I don't know what's wrong with me…"

Marceline sighed and hugged Finn. "Nothing's wrong with you. Just let your feelings out."

It felt like three hours to Marceline that Finn spent bawling his eyes out, and continuously screaming.

Finally, he cried himself to sleep, along with Marceline sleeping, her head on his shoulder.

For the next couple months and three weeks, Finn hadn't visited Marceline nor Flame Princess.

It was really worrying her.

She decided to confront him and he told her he hadn't been seeing her since she thought he wasn't a hero nor a man and just a baby. To her shock, she figured out he had also been cutting himself and Jake told him part of the reason that he didn't see her was because Finn attempted suicide and went under 24-hour suicide watch.

Marceline with the help of Jake, Lady, the pups, BMO, Shelby, PB ect. tried

to help Finn get back to his feet.

It took about six months and one week, but Finn managed to get out of his depression, but he still had some nightmares, hallucinations, paranoia, and insomnia. He never went out unless it was to save someone or see Marce.

Finn had also been getting easily sick between the 6 months and 7 days, vomiting up blood at times and having runny noses/bloody noses. He also had fevers up to 109 degrees almost every other week, yet shockingly survived every one of them.

Marceline and Finn saw each other frequently, more than when Finn was younger. A few weeks after Finn got out of his depression, the two became an item. Finn no longer had hallucinations and insomnia, but still suffered from paranoia and nightmares.

That night Marcy and Finn had just finished up their date with a kiss.

Finn returned to the tree fort, tired and weak, but was glad of having an incredible girlfriend.

Jake helped Finn to the couch, laying him there and putting a blanket over him, though Finn told him not to because he felt hot. Jake checked Finn's temperature with his hand but Finn felt ice cold.

Jake decided not to worry about it and left Finn slumbering on the couch, both of them unaware that Finn was about to have an upcoming and traumatizing nightmare once again.

But this time this one would mark the beginning of the end.

The beginning of it all.

The beginning of Kee Oth Rama Pancake.


End file.
